We Are Warriors: Shen
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. The ever watchful Eye is upon us, the Eye of Twilight has been reborn. Character belongs to HLZB
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long in getting to (and a belated Merry Christmas to you all!). I've been busy with the holidays, family, boyfriend, _Star Wars_ (yes, I'm an uber-nerd, not sorry about that). I _meant_ to write a Snowdown fic (Cira's first Snowdown...she refuses to throw the poros and instead decides to play around with them instead) but I think I had more fun with this. Anyway, here's the Shen arc...and the Zed arc which will tie in _right_ with it!**

Chapter 1

The day was fading into twilight, the first stars of the night were starting to shine…but that didn't deter two figures who were 'sparring' in the front lawn, a tall man and a young boy.

"Alright, Shane, let's see what you've got," the man started, holding out his hands and revealing the padded targets on them.

Shane, a young boy of seven years, readied his fists, blowing a chunk of dark brown hair out of his eyes…and he struck, sending his little fist into his father's right hand with a solid _thud_.

"Nicely done!" his father praised, shaking his hand a bit to get feeling back in it, "Try the other one!"

The boy gave a gap-toothed grin and struck again, this time with his left fist.

"Shane! Conall! Come inside!" a female voice called, making both father and son turn towards a woman in her early to mid-thirties and a young girl around the age of ten.

"Dinner's ready!" the girl chirped.

"We'll be right in, Kaileigh, Wen," Shane's father, Conall, replied, taking his gloves off and ruffling his son's hair, "You did great, son. Let's treat that with some good food,"

"As long as Kaileigh didn't make it…" Shane snickered while Conall gently thumped his son on the head.

"Now, Shane, your sister's trying," he told him, "She just…needs to learn not to put metal in the microwave…"

"I heard that!" Kaileigh yelled, elbowing her brother as he walked past her.

"You were meant to!" Shane retorted, grinning as he hopped up into his seat and waited for dinner to begin.

* * *

A few hours after dinner, Shane went up to his room with his father and the older man lay his son down in the bed, tucking him in.

"Do you have to go, Dad?" Shane asked, looking up at his father.

"'Fraid so, son," Conall replied, gently stroking his son's head, "I have a job to do,"

"You can't call in sick?" Shane asked.

"Now, Shane, you remember _why_ I have to do my job…"

"So that other people can be safe," Shane sighed, "Dad…I wanna be _just_ like you,"

"One day, you'll be big enough to fill in my shoes," Conall told his son, pulling out a pendant and holding it in his palm.

It was about the size of a half-dollar coin, made up of four metal pieces encircling each other. The innermost pieces were a dark orange and a deep amber color while the outer two pieces were made of a dark silvery metal that seemed to glow in the light.

"Balance is everything, Shane," Conall told him, "My father taught me, now I'm teaching you. It's our family legacy to keep the balance in check as those who wish to tip it in one way or another are around every corner,"

"That's why you're a police officer, isn't it?" Shane asked, gently touching the pendant as Conall nodded and put the pendant back under his collar.

"The ever watchful Eye is upon us," Conall nodded, "It watches over us, protects us, warns us of danger…in our family, it's about harnessing the gift it gives us,"

"What's that?" Shane asked, looking up at his father.

Conall's pale eyes sparked gently as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I'll tell you later," he promised, "I have to get to work,"

"Ok, Dad," Shane mumbled, bowing his head.

"Hey…here," Conall smiled, taking off his hat and putting it on his son's head, making it slip down the boy's forehead, "Heh, you'll grow into it, son. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"'Kay,"

* * *

Shane awoke the next morning just to see his mother and sister in the kitchen with his father's partner, Caleb.

"Mom…what's going on?" Shane asked as his mother looked at him, her eyes red and puffy as tears streamed down her face.

"Shane…" Caleb started, walking over to the boy and kneeling down on the ground, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I…I don't know how to put this…so I'll just tell you how it is. Lat night, your dad and I were investigating some gang activity in the western half of town…we found two of the Dark Blade gang in an alley. A higher ranked…and an initiate,"

He shook his head.

"Your father tried to bring them in…but the older one attacked him. I managed to nail him…but he fell on me. I hit the curb and was pinned. The younger kid, 'bout your age, Shane…he…he had a knife," Caleb stammered, biting his lip, "Shane, I'm so sorry. Your dad…he…he didn't make it. The little rascal took his pendant and ran off into the night. I tried to save your dad, kiddo…I tried…"

Shane shook his head, stepping back.

"No…no you're _wrong_!" Shane snapped, "Dad's not dead…he…he said he'd come back…"

He sank to his knees.

"He promised…" he whispered, hugging his arms, "He promised he'd come back,"

"We…do have a name," Caleb sighed, "I know it's not much, but apparently the kid's in the system already. Mostly thefts, nothing this serious, but just enough that we have his prints. His name is Zayne. Zayne Umbero,"

"He took my dad…" Shane growled, fists clenching as tears streamed down his face, "He _took my dad_!"

His mother came over and hugged her shaking son, crying into his dark hair as she rocked him back and forth.

 _"I swear, if it's the_ last _thing I do…I'm going to get payback for my dad,"_ Shane swore to himself, _"I'm going to put him in jail…balance has to be restored. They took one of us…I'm going to take one of them,"_

* * *

 _Thirteen Years Later_

The air was cold, crisp and clear. Shane Korrigan was now twenty years old, getting ready to turn twenty one at the year's end. And like his father before him, Shane joined the police force as soon as he was able. No one knew how he did it, but he currently held the record for highest ascent in the shortest amount of time.

After a few incidents involving the Dark Blade gang that was _still_ plaguing the town, the police chief decided to create a branch specifically to deal with _them_. And who else was at it's head, than Shane himself.

Shane looked at his reflection in the nearest storefront window, now more than ever he realized his mother was right…he _did_ look like his father. He cracked a grim smile under the face mask.

 _"Well, if Dad wore a face mask covering the bottom of his face and yellow-tinted sunglasses,"_ Shane thought to himself, _"I look almost like a ninja or something like that,"_

"Sir?" one of his colleagues called, "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Shane told him, "Just thinking,"

"Well, if you're done…think you could help with the body here?"

Shane gave a mirthless laugh and walked over to the coroner.

"So, what do we have here?" he asked.

"Simple one, sir," the coroner told him, blowing a strand of curly black hair away from her eyes, "Stab wound in the back…maybe a couple hours ago but I won't be too sure until we get back, but, our killer was nice enough to leave a note…for you,"

"Lemme guess," Shane deadpanned as he picked up the evidence bag and sighed, "Yep, just as I thought,"

 _"Tradition is the corpse of Wisdom…better luck next time, orphan. -Z"_

"He's at it again," Shane growled, eyes flashing behind his sunglasses.

Shane and Kaileigh had become orphans not long after Shane had turned twelve. His mother had been getting Christmas presents for her children when shots rang out between the Dark Blade and the police. She wasn't killed by gunfire though…as she tried to get away from the fight, she slipped on the ice and slid into a car's path. It was one reason why Shane never drove a car…

But ever since word got out that Conall and Wen Korrigan's son was now head of a special unit dealing with the Dark Blade, attacks of the gang increased…but only against others. Shane Korrigan was very well liked in the community and he had many friends in high…and low…places. Zayne Umbero, now leader of the Dark Blade gang, made it his personal mission to find some way to dishearten his arch-rival. The two were locked in a stalemate constantly. Zayne and his gang would end someone in the city only for Shane to retaliate by taking one of Zayne's men.

"Why is it that whenever you two see each other, you won't take the shot?" one of his fellow officers asked.

"Mainly because I don't want to deal with the retaliation his gang will give," Shane explained, "Likewise with him, I'm sure there's been plenty of times he could have stabbed me in the back but he didn't because he didn't want the department on him,"

"Heh, it's like Sherlock and Moriarty," another officer snickered, "A White Knight and a Black Knight locked in battle with each other,"

"You should have been an English prof, Rowley," the first teased.

"Ah, lay off me, Vey," Rowley snapped as Shane shook his head.

"See who was in the area at the time of this guy's death," Shane ordered, "Ask around, see if anyone knew him,"

"And you, boss?" a new recruit named Rider asked.

"I'm heading back to the precinct. I'll meet you there," Shane started, starting to walk down the sidewalk.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Rowley muttered as Rider watched Shane walk away, "Hey, Newbie, c'mon, help an old man out!"

* * *

Shane did go on his way to the precinct, but halfway there, he spotted a silvery gleam in the alleyway. The young man hummed in thought as he started down the alleyway, taking out his flashlight and shining it down the dim passageway over heaps of trashbags, dumpsters and discarded takeout boxes.

"Heh, took ya long enough, _orphan_ ," a low voice chuckled from above.

Shane's eyes flashed and he whipped out his gun, pointing it at the tall, slender figure sprawled out over the fire escape. A glint of red shone from the shadowy figure's eyes as he nimbly leaped down from the fire escape and stood before Shane. Shane's eyes narrowed as he stood in front of the young man that nearly fourteen years ago killed his father.

Zayne Umbero had changed slightly since Shane had last saw him. The young man's hair had grown out a bit, shaggy but still had that red streak down his bangs. He sported a pair of red-tinted sunglasses that vaguely reminded Shane of the one hero in that one superhero movie that Kaileigh had dragged him to back in 2006. He couldn't remember who though, but the guy had died…Kaileigh was really upset about it.

"I could arrest you right now, you know that," Shane growled, not taking his gun off of Zayne's chest.

"But you won't," Zayne replied, smirking, "You know that,"

"And you say that _why_ ," Shane demanded, "You killed my father in cold blood. For what? Just to take his pendant that was in our family for _generations_ ,"

"Your father took my family too," Zayne snarled, "I've lived in this gang my whole life and _how_ many of my family have your 'family' taken away? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth…balance has to be restored and now look. You and me, always fighting, always trying to best the other, but it won't happen, Shane Korrigan. Because you and I…are the _same_ ,"

"We're nothing alike," Shane snarled right as a glitter of silver caught his eye.

He lasered in on a lone figure standing behind Zayne's left shoulder…only for a blaze of silver to fly out of the darkness and pain erupted in his shoulder as the loud ' _crack!_ ' of a gunshot rang out and Zayne fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from his left shoulder. Shane felt his knees give out as he looked at the silver blade embedded in his chest…right about where his heart would have been. It had, by some strange way, torn through his vest and pierced his skin.

He felt hands on him and heard sirens in the air…right as everything went dark.

* * *

Shane's eyes fluttered open wearily just to see his sister sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey…" he croaked…only to get smacked on the head by her.

"You _idiot_ ," Kaileigh snarled, "What were you thinking going in alone!?"

"That I wouldn't get stabbed," Shane grumbled, "What…happened?"

"You were stabbed, that Umbero guy was shot…both of you are in the hospital," Kaileigh growled, "And you…and you…"

Her fiery demeanor crumbled and she put her head in her hands, shoulders heaving with sobs.

"Kai…" Shane rasped, reaching up.

"They say you won't last the night," she wept, "Shane, I lost Mom and Dad…I don't want to lose you too,"

"Don't worry," Shane told her, "I'll be outta here by dawn,"

"Yeah…in a _hearse_ ," Kaileigh snapped, "Your gallows humor doesn't help, Shane!"

"…Was worth a try," Shane admitted, "What's on my face…a breathing tube?"

"You went into cardiac arrest a few times and your weren't breathing," Kaileigh told him, "Zayne's not expected to live much longer too,"

"If I outlive him, I'll be happy," Shane growled.

" _Shane…_ " Kaileigh protested.

"I can help with that," a new voice started.

Kaileigh shot to her feet, settling into a ready position as she faced a man in a dark suit and tie with a fedora resting easily on his head.

"Who the heck are you," Kaileigh demanded.

"My name's Andrew Summers," the man introduced himself, "I work for Riot…creators of League of Legends,"

"League…I haven't played that in _years_ ," Shane murmured, "Remember that, Kai? You and me beating each other up and laying the hurt on the other team from time to time as Shen and Akali?"

Kaileigh gave a grim smile before turning back to Andrew.

"What do you want," she snapped.

"I want to make sure your brother lives, Ms. Korrigan," Andrew told her, "You see, over the past year and a half there've been life-threatening accidents and the like all over the country…the ones I've visited and accepted survived,"

"The Miracle Kids," Shane rasped, "Lemme guess…whatever you're extending to them, you're extending to me?"

"Exactly," Andrew told him, "You see, and I know you're going to tell me I'm crazy…they all have, the League, Valoran…it's all real, all true. The Champions exist…and a few have chosen people from Earth to bear their spirit, their forms in this reality and on the Rift,"

Andrew took off his hat and looked back at Shane.

"One such Champion has Chosen you, Detective Korrigan,"

"…I have to agree with the other kids," Shane deadpanned, "You're…"

He stopped as Andrew handed a circular pendant to Shane.

"This was your father's," Andrew started, "Conall Korrigan was a great man. He was one of our operatives and…he too was Chosen,"

Andrew gave a sigh.

"All these years we thought that the first 'Miracle Kid' as you said, was the first Chosen…and we were so _very_ wrong," Andrew admitted, "I don't know how he did it…but then again, Shen was always mysterious in his own way. He and his ancestors latched onto your family a long, long time ago, before we even _thought_ of the League. That pendant is the symbol of the Kinkou order…the one that Shen leads as the Eye of Twilight,"

Andrew gave a nod towards Shane's hand.

"And now, Shen's decided you're ready to take on your father's mantle of Chosen," he added, "The question is…are you ready?"

Shane looked from the pendant to his sister and then to Andrew.

"The procedure _will_ save your life…you'll just have to fight for the League every so often after you've healed," Andrew explained, "Do you accept, Shane Korrigan? Do you wish to take the title of the Eye of Twilight?"

Shane closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering his father before he died, how he'd died trying to keep the world in balance…more than likely with Shen's help. He opened his eyes and looked at Andrew.

"I accept your offer, Mr. Summers,"

 **HLZB, that was an interesting concept, having the 'Eye of Twilight's' Chosen being an inherited thing. I put a little twist on it though in which Shen decided who got the mantle and when they were ready for it though. Cira 'technically' is still the first since Shane was 7 when Conall died (Cira's a year older than Shane is). Shen didn't chose Shane until _just_ now while Leona and Cira have been joined for about a year and a half. Next up, Shane and Shen get aquainted, meet Cira...and said first Chosen has to keep Shane, Zayne, Shen and Zed from all killing each other. What fun!**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry 'bout the lateness...been spending time with my family because I go back to campus towards the end of the week and I won't be able to see them for a while. Anyway, here's the last bit of the Shen arc and it will be continued in the Zed arc.**

Chapter 2

Kaileigh woke up to a loud banging sound. The dark-haired young woman tiredly looked at the digital alarm clock next to her head and glared heatedly at the neon red numbers that glowed innocently in the darkness of her room.

She rolled back over and put her pillow on her head…but that didn't work either. The banging and thudding became more and more insistent.

 _"I'm going to kill him,"_ she growled, pulling away the covers and shivering as her bare feet hit the cold floor as she searched for her slippers.

She managed to find them, slip them on and reach for the bathrobe hanging on the bed post before shrugging that on and walking farther into the house. She followed the sound that so _rudely_ awakened her from her nice dream to the basement…where she found her little brother currently whaling on a wooden dummy before whirling away to a another dummy and yanking out a pair of twin blades seemingly out of nowhere that glowed with pale light. She watched as he slashed and hacked at the dummy before stepping off the staircase.

"You do realize you should be resting, not fighting, right?" Kaileigh deadpanned, crossing her arms as her brother paid her no mind and continued to practice, "Shane…Doc Morrison's orders, remember? You're supposed to be staying _away_ from physical stuff since your…surgery…"

Her brother finally stopped, whirling his blades to his side with expert grace and turned towards her, his pale eyes watching her carefully.

"Why would we need to rest? We are well," he replied, making Kaileigh shudder slightly.

There was a different cadence to her brother's voice and coupled with the changed eyes, she realized who she was talking to.

"Shen, I want to talk to Shane," Kaileigh growled, pushing aside her unease.

Shen cocked his head slightly before bowing.

"So I go," he replied, closing his eyes and straightening.

He gave a shudder and when he opened his eyes, they were Shane's normal brown.

"Ok…that's going to take some getting used to," Shane started, shaking his head.

Kaileigh stepped towards her brother and stood with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed not even arms-length away.

"Gee, ya think?" Kaileigh deadpanned, "Lil' brother, you should be resting, not taking it out on innocent dummies…I thought you didn't do well in hand to hand?"

"Apparently, neither did Dad," Shane replied, "That's Shen's doing, not mine,"

He reached back behind his shoulder blades and resheathed the two blades.

"And I wanted to practice with these _so_ bad," he admitted, grinning like the little boy Kaileigh remembered before their father died.

" _Boys_ ," she snorted, before frowning and pulling back a section of his shirt, revealing a short scar right over his heart, "I can still see it…I thought they'd get rid of it…"

"Shen says not all wounds heal," Shane shrugged, "He says that some of the others like me are the same way, they'll have those scars for the rest of their lives,"

"And that monster that stabbed you?"

"I don't know if he lived or not," Shane shrugged, "I know his gang doesn't think it's me, thank God, but there's been no activity from them at all lately,"

"Maybe because they're _asleep_ ," Kaileigh jibed, poking her brother, "Like I should be…"

"What time is it?" Shane asked.

"Three," Kaileigh growled.

"A.M.?" Shane hummed, "Thought it was later than that…"

"You're such a jerk," Kaileigh sighed, "Go on, back to bed with you,"

"But Kaileigh…"

"No buts!" Kaileigh ordered, walking up the stairs, "And if I hear that blasted thudding one more time, _I'll_ give you a training workout you'll _never_ forget!"

Shane shuddered and rubbed his arm.

 _"I thought you said your sister was a teacher?"_ Shen asked.

"Yeah…at a martial arts school," Shane groaned.

* * *

A few weeks later, Shane was back on the force and back on the streets trying to figure out what to do with the Dark Blade and its members now that Zayne was gone.

 _"You do not know that for sure, Shane,"_ Shen told him, _"For all you know, Zayne Umbero is alive and well,"_

"He was shot in the chest," Shane told him, "I seriously doubt that,"

 _"And you were stabbed. I fail to see your 'point' in this,"_

"Aha…you just made a joke. A _bad_ one, but a joke no less,"

 _"…I believe you and Kennen will get along just fine,"_ Shen deadpanned, _"Something you and your father shared,"_

"That's another thing I meant to ask you," Shane started, "Andrew said that for a while, they thought the first Miracle Kid was the first Chosen…why didn't you tell them?"

 _"They would not have believed me,"_ Shen replied, _"To be honest, our families have been intertwined for generations. Your grandfather and my father were Chosen and Champion, and his father before him and his father's father before him. Our worlds are connected more than anyone knows. There are places where the veils between our worlds are worn thin and we slip through. Although…the first 'Miracle Child' was the first born in this world to visit Valoran outside of the Institute of War and Summoner's Rift,"_

"You mean…Andrew's…"

 _"Andrew Summers is Valorian. Did you not know that? He comes from a long line of Summoners. He himself has some magical talent, but he prefers to stay behind the scenes and look for ways of bringing our worlds together. Hence why he was searching for Earth-Children to become 'Chosen',"_

"But why my family?" Shane asked as he sat down on a park bench, "Why did your family choose mine?"

 _"Your family has an extremely strong sense of justice and balance,"_ Shen explained, _"The Eye of Twilight's power was strong with you all. Hence why we Chose you,"_

"That…makes sense," Shane nodded, "But…you could have Chosen anyone…"

 _"It helped that your family was the first family mine met,"_ Shen replied, _"Believe me when I say this, Shane…it was no mere coincidence that your father chose that name for you. He knew that one day the Eye of Twilight's title would fall to you…or your sister,"_

Shane blinked as he mulled over that bit of information. Shen had a point, their names were similar with only mere letters being the difference. He was going to reply…but was stopped in his tracks as he was tackled from behind off the bench. He scrabbled around, kicking off his assailant.

"Kaileigh…I swear…" he snarled…only to get a good look at his opponent.

It wasn't Kaileigh that's for sure.

Instead, a young woman with long, reddish-blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail dressed in a light red and gold jacket and blue jeans stood in a ready position.

"Come on then, show me what you've got," she growled, her stormy blue eyes flashing.

"Lady, I hope you know that attacking a policeman is…" Shane started, only to duck as she sent a fist hurtling at him.

Shane called upon Shen's abilities and dodged quickly, his two ninjato flashing into his hands as the woman charged at him. He Feinted, letting the girl's blade crash down on his shield. Wait…she had a blade!?

The new Eye of Twilight dashed to the side…just to face the woman once more and to see a brilliant gold flash right as something hit him in the nose, knocking him flat.

"A little rough around the edges, ninja…but with some training, you'll be good," the woman's voice laughed as a lightly tanned hand offered itself to Shane.

 _"You…of course,"_ Shen deadpanned as Shane looked up at the girl.

Her blade, a quite large gold and scarlet broadsword with a rayed cross-guard, stood upright in the ground as she held a large scarlet and gold shield with a rayed sun emblazoned on it in her left hand…likely what she hit him with.

"Andrew said you'd last a while," the girl smiled, "Glad to see he was right…and you know your abilities, so that's going to be a little easier on me…"

"Who _are_ you?" Shane growled, rubbing his aching nose as he stood upright.

The girl gave a laugh and picked up her sword, smiling at him brightly.

"My name is Cira Noble, I'm a Chosen like you," she grinned, "I'm Leona,"

She slipped her sword in a sheath resting on her back.

"I'm here to train you in how to be a Chosen…I'm to take you to Valoran,"

* * *

"So you're a police officer?" Cira asked as she and Shane walked down one the Institute of War's insanely long hallways after training the new Chosen on the Rift, "Aren't you a little young?"

"Yeah…" Shane replied, "I get that a lot. I was eighteen when I joined, now I head my own division,"

"I'm impressed," Cira nodded, "How old are you?"

"Going to be twenty one. You?"

Cira gave a smile.

"Twenty two by the end of July," she replied, "Leona and I have been joined for almost two years,"

"You're the first Miracle Kid…"

"That's what they're calling us out there?" Cira snorted, "I will admit, it's a miracle we're alive…or outta jail for one of us…but really nothing that special, honestly…"

The red-head shook her head, her fiery locks rippling over her golden armor as Shane turned his pale gaze to her.

"It's hard to believe that this is all real at times…that I'm…more than just Cira Noble," she admitted, "I have enough voices in my head…now I've got one that actually talks back,"

"I know the feeling," Shane deadpanned…

Right as both Leona and Shen gave their Chosens mental smacks to the back of the head.

"Ow!" both Chosens whined.

"Leona!" Cira whined.

"Shen, was that _really_ necessary?" Shane growled.

 _"Very,"_ Shen growled.

Cira turned a sheepish look towards her newfound friend.

"I guess they're a little testy…" she shrugged.

"You're telling me," Shane nodded, "Cira…how many have been Chosen?"

"Including you? Five," Cira replied, "Kindred, Gragas and Diana have Chosen,"

Shane raised his eyebrows even though Cira couldn't see it under his headdress.

"Diana…don't she and Leona…"

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_ they don't get along," Cira growled, "Don't remind me. Had to stop Leona from killing her and Mir had to stop Diana from killing _me_. That was _not_ a fun training session…especially when those two tried killing each other whenever they saw each other,"

She froze for a second before smacking the side of her head.

"Leona… _stop it_!" she hissed, "We've been through this before!"

"I'm lucky Zed hasn't Chosen anyone," Shane mumbled.

 _"You and I both,"_ Shen agreed…

Right as the doors banged open and the room went dark. Both Cira and Shane froze…and Cira facepalmed, shaking her head.

* * *

"Andrew, I wanted you to give me a few more minutes…" Cira growled before looking up at the figure striding into the room.

Two points of scarlet flamed at about man-height and the gleam of metal made itself clear.

Leona started balking, stepping backwards and shaking.

 _"No…no no_ no _…"_ she stammered, _"Cira…I won't do it…"_

Cira wanted to say something, but whatever it was died in her throat. This wasn't Leona being stubborn like she was with Diana…

Leona was truly afraid.

 _"Not him…anyone but him I will train,"_ Leona shook, _"I won't with him…"_

"We have to," Cira told her.

 _"…I can't…I'm sorry,"_

The shadows brightened enough that the figure was made clear, a human male dressed in armor with two shurikens clipped to his back while two pronged blades clicked out on his wrists.

"Shen…we meet again," _Zed_ laughed as Shane valiantly fought Shen down.

Zed's scarlet eyes flickered, turning more of a brown color before he gave a younger-sounding laugh.

"Hello, _orphan_ ," Zed's Chosen grinned and Shane's blades entered his hands.

 _"Zayne_!" Shane snarled…

And the two charged at each other.

 **Leona is afraid of Zed, yes. Reason will be explained next story, I promise. I'll be going into Zayne's backstory first, then him becoming a Chosen right off the bat because I want Cira to work with Zayne for the second part and _hopefully_ come to an agreement with the two in the third part. Until next time!**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
